


Work Break

by Ratty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, basically its just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratty/pseuds/Ratty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP- Iron Bull surprises the Inquisitor in the library, and takes her mind off her troubles for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Break

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my smutty imagination.

He found her in the library, holed up in the alcove with her nose buried in a book. Giving Dorian a mental thank you for pointing him in the right direction, he slipped into the tiny room, quietly closing the door behind himself. He couldn’t see her face from behind, but he knew there would be creases in her forehead and nose. Being Inquisitor was harder for her than she let on, only he had been allowed to see the pain and worry. He waited until she had stood up to reach for the next book, and swiftly moved to press himself into her back.

"Kadan… you’re working far too hard." was lightly growled into her ear, followed by a nip to her lobe that he knew sent shivers down her spine.

”Bull!” she tried to turn to face him, but he grasped her hips, anchoring her where she was, his splayed hands gripping into her to allow him to firmly grind into her ass. Tilting her head up to him, he saw her surprise turning to lust as the already forgotten book fell to the floor with an audible thud.

"You work far too hard." he muttered, as one hand started to slide down lower to caress her through her pants. "Far. Too. Hard" each word emphasised by deliberate thrusts. "You’d better hold on."

Trembling, she lifted her arms over her head to grasp onto his horns, seconds before his fingers begun to tease her through her clothes. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned into the touch. It felt like it had been too long, the fire inside her lit too quickly, but it had always been like that with Bull. 

"But…Bull, there are people just..outside…" her voice cracked as his hand slipped under her clothes, his calloused fingers stroking the outside of her slit.

"Then you had best be very quiet." chuckling, he lowered his head to claim her mouth as he slipped a finger into her wetness, capturing her quiet moan. The kiss was in time to his finger sliding in and out, drawing more of her wetness out, using the ball of his hand to put pressure on her clit. Her legs were already trembling, more and more of her weight was being held up by his horns. His thick finger pumped in and out a few more times, before withdrawing to caress her where she ached the most. She couldn’t help the low keening sound she was making, the risk of being caught and the feel of his rough finger on her was almost too much. She grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and tugged, knowing it always made Bull throb. With a low curse, he bit her lip hard, before kissing her deeper, rougher. His finger was still light though, and she craved more. He knew it too, he always knew. He moved his head to her neck, biting and sucking on it for a moment, working his way up to her ear.

"I could so easily press you forward onto the desk…I could have your breeches down and be in you in a heartbeat. I could fuck you so hard you’d have no choice but to scream my name for everyone to hear…" he took his time whispering, sucking and biting her earlobe in between his words. He could feel her growing wetter, her body shaking from her lust at his words. "You would like it too…. to be fucked by your Qunari so close to everyone, for them to know how much you desire me.." At her sharp breath he knew he had struck a fantasy of hers, much like rutting on the war table minutes before a counsel had been. 

"Beg for your release."

A number of shaky breathes were needed as she tried to focus over her body’s reactions.

"Please…please let me cum…I need it…" She was louder than she had meant to be, barely able to control her volume.

He smirked, before speeding up, getting rougher, his spare hand digging into her hips. No doubt her would see the bruises on her later when he fucked her. He would look forward to finding each mark, to kiss and bite. He watched her know, it was an almost perverse pleasure for him, to see her face flush and her eyes to glaze as she got closer and closer. It was getting closer, his neck was starting to ache from her weight hanging off his horns, her now useless legs jerking and quivering.

"Now Kadan…" Her eyes locked with his as she reached her peak, bucking into his hand, biting her lips to try and muffle her sounds. He Caressed her a few more times, getting softer with each until he withdrew his hands. Detaching her death-grip from his horns, he turned her around, lightly kissing her flushed, damp forehead and lowering her into the chair. Smirking, he shifted his length to sit more comfortably in his pants, before he turned to leave the now dazed and boneless Inquisitor.

"I’ll come find you again tonight."


End file.
